Human obesity is a recognized health problem with approximately ninety-seven million people considered clinically overweight in the United States. The accumulation or maintenance of body fat bears a direct relationship to caloric intake. Therefore, one of the most common methods for weight control to combat obesity is the use of relatively low-fat diets, that is, diets containing less fat than a xe2x80x9cnormal dietxe2x80x9d or that amount usually consumed by the patient.
The presence of fats in a great many food sources greatly limits the food sources which can be used in a low fat diet. Additionally, fats contribute to the flavor, appearance and physical characteristics of many foodstuffs. As such, the acceptability of low-fat diets and the maintenance of such diets are difficult.
Various chemical approaches have been proposed for controlling obesity. Anorectic agents such as dextroamphetamine, the combination of the non-amphetamine drugs phentermine and fenfluramine (Phen-Fen), and dexfenfluramine (Redux) alone, are associated with serious side effects. Indigestible materials such as olestra (OLEAN(copyright)), mineral oil or neopentyl esters (see U.S. Pat. No. 2,962,419) have been proposed as substitutes for dietary fat. Garcinia acid and derivatives thereof have been described as treating obesity by interfering with fatty acid synthesis. Swellable crosslinked vinyl pyridine resins have been described as appetite suppressants via the mechanism of providing non-nutritive bulk, as in U.S. Pat. No. 2,923,662. Surgical techniques such as temporary ileal bypass surgery, are employed in extreme cases.
However, methods for treating obesity, such as those described above have serious shortcomings with controlled diet remaining the most prevalent technique for controlling obesity. As such, new methods for treating obesity are needed.
The invention features a method for treating obesity in a patient by administering to the patient a polymer that has been substituted with or comprises one or more groups which can inhibit a lipase. Lipases are key enzymes in the digestive system which break down tri- and diglycerides, which are too large to be absorbed by the small intestine into fatty acids which can be absorbed. Therefore, inhibition of lipases results in a reduction in the absorption of fat. In one embodiment, the lipase inhibiting group can be a xe2x80x9csuicide substratexe2x80x9d which inhibits the activity of the lipase by forming a covalent bond with the enzyme either at the active site or elsewhere. In another embodiment, the lipase inhibiting group is an isosteric inhibitor of the enzyme. The invention further relates to the polymers employed in the methods described herein as well as novel intermediates and methods for preparing the polymers.